Yamambaa
|Tabber2=Shadowside |Content2= |Tabber3=Godside |Content3= }} , also known as and is a Rank B Shadowside Yo-kai of the Omamori tribe and the Onnen tribe who appears in Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, her Lightside form is a Rank A Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe, while her Godside form is a Rank SSS Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe Appearances Video games * Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series * Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends: Minor Antagonist (formerly). Biology Yamambaa's Godside form, Gesshin Tsukuyomi is a beautiful female Yo-kai with fair skin, amethyst purple eyes that fades to fancy light yellow, hair with lemon-lime green on the top of her head while the rest is ultramarine blue with four lower ponytails and the hair is topped with a gold full moon-shaped hairgrip with two gold kanzashi. She wears a orange peel orange, light sea green and light yellow kimono tied by a magenta obi with yellow and cyan little obis. Worn under the kimono, is an aero blue sleeveless yukata which fades to light yellow while the inside is like a starry night sky. She is also barefoot and has a magenta ankle ring with a cyan jewel dangling. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yamambaa was available in the Y-point shop during the Forever Friends event. She cost 1000 Y-points. Gesshin Tsukuyomi was available during the Yasha Enma Budokai, where she randomly appears after completing a round. Game data In the anime Etymology Depending on the text and translator, the Yamauba appears as a monstrous crone, “her unkempt hair long and golden white ... her kimono filthy and tattered,” with cannibalistic tendencies. In one tale a mother traveling to her village is forced to give birth in a mountain hut assisted by a seemingly kind old woman, only to discover, when it is too late, that the stranger is actually Yamauba, with plans to eat the helpless Kintarō. In another story, she raises the orphan hero Kintarō, who goes on to become the famous warrior Sakata no Kintoki. Yamauba is said to have a mouth at the top of her head, hidden under her hair. In one story it is related that her only weakness is a certain flower containing her soul. "Tsukuyomi" is based on the Shinto deity of the same name. though mostly depicted as male, and is seen as the god of the moon. Tsukuyomi was born from the right eye of the primeval being Izanagi during Izanagi's cleansing of himself during his trek into Yomi to see his deceased wife Izanami. Trivia * She's the first Yo-kai to change tribes between her Lightside and Shadowside forms. * Yamambaa is the second Yo-kai to have both a Shadowside and a Godside form, the first being Nekomata * In Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends, Yamambaa's Shadowside form, Yamamba, appeared to be a fusion between Yamambaa and Tae's grandmother. Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Rank SSS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Yo-kai That Love Tempura Category:Shin's World Category:Yo-kai with Godside Forms Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Elderly Yo-kai Category:Three Eyed Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai